


The Morning After

by Shermanator7



Series: Brittana Shorts [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shermanator7/pseuds/Shermanator7
Summary: When Puck notices something on Santana’s neck she won’t tell him about he’s determined to find out who put it there.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Brittana Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819513
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Regionals season one. If you enjoy please comment and kudos and check out my other stories.

Noah Puckerman considered himself an expert when it comes to telling if someone’s gotten laid. That’s why when he saw Santana walking into his first hour history class with a subtle smile on her face he was immediately suspicious. He watched her as she made her way back to the seat next to him where she silently sat down. 

“So Lopez how was your weekend,” he asked with a smirk. 

She glanced over at him and shrugged. 

“Nothing interest really. Had to babysit my little brother most of the time.”

Puck nodded his smirk still present. 

“So who gave you the hickey on your neck than?”

Santana’s hand flew up to her neck covering it. Her eyes were wide as she turned to stare at Puck. 

“Are you serious,” she asked fearfully. 

“You really didn’t notice it? There’s a huge bruise on your neck,” Puck said laughing at the mortified look on Santana’s face. 

Santana quickly grabbed her backpack and ran out the room. She returned a few minutes later with an obvious bit of concealer thrown onto her neck. 

“Very subtle,” Puck mocked. 

“Shut up Puckerman. I was running late this morning and missed it okay?”

“Let me guess you had to sneak someone out your window?”

“Oh come on I have standards. Sunday night flings are definitely not my style.”

“So that means it was someone consistent?”

“Will you just let it go,” Santana said clearly annoyed. 

“I’m gonna figure this out Lopez. Just you watch.”

After class Puck quickly thought through his options. Almost every guy in school was wanting to get with Santana but Santana wasn’t willing to put out for just anyone. He could definitely eliminate all the nerds since that would just be gross. He also knew that Santana once said she’d never hook up with a hockey player so there goes all of them. And Kurt was probably a safe bet to eliminate as well... probably. 

The rest of the day proved to be fruitless so after school at football practice Puck decided to talk to the guys from Glee. 

“Were any of the guys on the team talking about Santana,” he asked?

“Not that I heard, why,” asked Finn?

“She refused to tell me who she hooked up with. We have a competition to see how many peoples boyfriends or girlfriends we can sleep with so I don’t get why she won’t tell me.”

“Maybe she doesn’t want this person to be apart of your competition. It was more meaningful than that,” Mike suggested. 

“I thought Asians were supposed to be smart,” Puck said. “Santana doesn’t do meaningful relationships.” 

Mike rolled his eyes at Puck’s racist comment before continuing to prepare for practice. Matt simply shrugged when Puck looked towards him meaning he was still stuck. 

After football he was heading out to the parking lot still trying to piece it together. 

“What if it’s Artie,” he said to himself. “And she’s just embarrassed to admit it.”

He shuddered at the thought and quickly shook his head. No way that was ever gonna happen. As he walked to his car he noticed a certain Cheerio sitting cross legged in a parking spot. 

“Uh hey Brittany. What are you doing?”

The blonde looked up and waved at Noah who walked over to her. 

“I left my car running during school so it wouldn’t get too hot and I think somebody borrowed it. I’m just waiting for them to bring it back,” she said with an innocent smile. 

“Well that could take awhile,” Puck said with a smirk. “I’ll just give you a ride home.”

There was something about Brittany’s innocence and kindness that made it so even Puck had to be nice to her. As she got into his trucks passenger seat Puck looked over and noticed something. 

“Geez Pierce looks like you got some action too?”

Brittany was confused until Puck gestured towards the hickey on her neck. 

“Oh Santana calls those sweet lady spots. She told me that she loves seeing them on me. But she also says I’m not allowed to tell anyone that she gave them to me though. So don’t ask who gave me them cause I won’t tell you.”

Puck couldn’t believe it. All this time he had been thinking about which McKinley guy could have done it but the answer was obvious. He always saw how Santana and Brittany linked pinkies in the hallway or stared at each other for a little bit too long but he didn’t really think anything of it. Not that he was against it. If it made Santana happy he really couldn’t care less. 

“So you and Santana? Are you guys a thing,” he asked wanting more info.

“She says I’m her break from sweaty pigs who are too rough, so I don’t really know. We never really talk about stuff like that. She always tells me that we can’t hold hands or have sweet lady kisses anywhere but her room when she’s home alone.”

“So you’re just like friends with benefits?”

“I guess so. But Santana told me I’m better than any of the guys she has sex with so I don’t know if that means anything.”

Puck was honestly shocked. He wasn’t sure if Santana considered herself a lesbian but he was going to find out. 

That night Santana was sitting in her room working on some homework when her phone rang. She saw it was Puckerman so she quickly answered it. 

“What do you want Puck I’m busy?”

“Come open your window.”

Santana looked over to her window and rolled her eyes when she saw Noah crouched on her roof. She walked over and opened it up allowing him to climb inside. 

“I hope your not wanting any action cause I’m definitely not in the mood.” 

“Don’t worry Lopez that’s not why I’m here. I’m here to talk about Brittany.”

Santana froze before turning towards Puck and grabbing his collar. 

“What did you do to her?”

“Nothing Satan. It’s what she did to you that I wanna talk about.”

“What are you talking about?”

“That hickey on your neck. I know she gave it to you.”

Santana backed away slowly a look of fear creeping onto her face.

“Relax I’m not gonna tell anybody. I was just a bit surprised.”

Santana sighed before walking over to her bed and sitting on the edge. 

“I don’t know what it is Puck. Even though I always tell myself I shouldn’t I find myself going back to her.”

“You think you love her?”

Santana’s heart jumped at Pucks question and she couldn’t even form a sentence in response. 

“Your lack of an answer actually says a lot,” he says with his signature smirk. 

She rolls her eyes before laying down on her bed. 

“I don’t know Puck. Whenever I’m with Britt it’s not like anything else. She’s the only person who really gets me. And I really can’t believe I’m tell you all this.”

“Don’t worry Lopez I’m not gonna run around the school telling everyone you like tits or something. I just want you to be happy you know. Despite what people think I do have a soul.” 

Santana smiled at his comment before sitting up to look at him. 

“Is it really obvious?”

“I mean... now that I know I can definitely see it. I see how you stare at her when she’s not looking or how you laugh at all her stupid jokes. You’re the only person who’ll listen to her insane stories about, who was it, Lord Paddington or something.”

“Lord Tubbington,” Santana corrected with a laugh 

“Yeah whatever, I just see how you look at her. And I can tell you right now Santana, she looks that way back.”

Santana’s heart jumped at the comment and she looked over at him. 

“I just can’t put her in danger. People like Karofsky will tear her apart if we’re together. I can handle it Puck but I don’t know about her.”

Puck nodded understandingly. 

“Well whenever you change your mind just let me know. I’ll be here with my video camera.”

He laughed at his own pervy joke as he climbed back out the window. Santana threw a shoe at him as he climbed out. 

After she watched his truck pull away Santana backed away and sat back down on her bed. She picked up her phone and saw a text from exactly who she was hoping. 

Brittany: Lord Tubbington got his head stuck in the rails on the staircase again. Can you come help get him out. 

Santana smiled as she read the message well quickly typing out a response. 

Santana: If he wasn’t so fat this wouldn’t be an issue. I’ll be over in a few. 

Brittany knew she secretly loved Lord Tubbington but she didn’t have to show it. And either way it was an excuse to see her favorite blonde. And that was always a plus for Santana.


End file.
